A look through time
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Lily Evans went to sleep one night, then woke up in another time. Will she get home? JamesXLily I dont remember the actual years in it, so bare with me on what I used..


Hoshi: Hello Everyone. This is "A look through Time", A Lily and James fic. This fic is based off of a dream I had a few months ago, but have been role-playing it in my head. Anyways, hope you like it!

Summary: Lily Evans went to sleep one night, then woke up in another time. Will she get home? JamesXLily

I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters. JK Rowling came up with these fabulous charries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily lied down in her bed, yawning softly. She shook her head and shut her eyes, looking at the ceiling. Lily Evans was in her seventh year of Hogwarts; Head Girl no less, and a rumor was flying around that she and James Potter were going out. "Never.." she mumbled, stretching and turning over on her side.

The moonlight shone into her room, soon hitting her face. Lily flinched as she slowly drifted off to dreamland. James Potter meanwhile was outside of the castle (for once, not mischief making) doing his evening rounds as he was told to by Dumbledore. He looked up at the Heads Tower's window, a smile on his face, "Sleep well, Lily-Flower.." he mumbled and kept walking.

Morning came rather fast for Lily as she sat up the next morning and shutting her alarm off. She yawned and stretched, noticing something...

"I didn't wear a night gown to bed..' she mumbled, looking down and seeing different blankets. Her eyes darted around the room rapidly, "Wha--Where am I?" she said rather quickly, a panic in her voice. Lily rose to her feet and pulled on a house coat at the end of her bed and opened the door, hearing voices down the stairs.

"Prongs, is Evans up yet?" asked Sirius' deep voice. Lily's eyes widened, "Black's here?"

James had been pouring coffee, he shook his head, "Lily's asleep still. Poor girl was exhausted last night when she came home. The ministry's pushing her more and I don't like it." he said and sipped his coffee. Lily slowly walked down the stairs, seeing Remus Lupin walk in smiling through the front door. "Morning Lily."

Lily looked over, "Good Morning, Remus.." she bit her lip and looked at him as he started into another room, "Remus, can I ask you something?" Remus had turned around, taking his coat off he nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"What year is it?"

"What ye--Are you feeling alright, Lily?"

"Please, Remus.."

Remus stared at her in a funny way. "2016, why do you ask?" Lily's eyes widened, "I--Oh.." she looked down. Something was wrong. She could have sworn she was in the year 2007. "I was just ask--"

"Lily-Flower! Good morning!" said James, walking in and putting his arms around Lily's waist and kissing her head. "Distance, Potter.." she mumbled. James looked at her, his eyebrow raised, "Lils, you feelin alright? Have a nightmare?"

"No, I did NOT have a nightmare.." she said harshly. _"Though I feel like I'm in one." _she thought, looking around. "Maybe you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.." said James frowning and kissing her head once more. "Go lie back down.."

Lily looked down and saw James' hand. His hand was bearing a wedding band. "James.." she raised his hand to her level, "You got married?" Remus looked at Sirius who had just walked in and gave a funny look. James looked at his friends, then at her, "Yeah..so did you..are you sure you're alright, Lily?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She nodded, "Y-Yeah..wait..James..how long have _we_ been married?" Lily couldn't believe she had said those words. She _never_ thought she'd be married to James Potter.

"8 years Lils, why?" he asked, setting her down on a couch. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her as James sat on the coffee table, facing her, taking her hands in his. "You sick?"

"No.." she felt tears build in her eyes. "You--I could have.." she put her head in her hands, tears falling down her face. Lily Evans wasn't one to cry infront of people, especially James. _"I'm scared.. _she thought. _"I wanna go back to Hogwarts.." _

"Lily.." James started, pulling her onto his lap and holding her closely, she crying on his shoulder. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head. Lily hugged him tightly, she didn't even know why she was hugging him. A young boy walked into the room, he looked to be around 1 year old. "Mum.." he said softly.

Lily looked up and over at the child. There, in the doorway, was a child who had _her_ green eyes. "Wh-What?" she asked, wiping her eyes. He slowly walked over. It was obvious that the child didn't know really any words besides, _"Up, Mum, Dad and Pup-Pup." _ "Up." he said, looking at Lily with his arms raised. Lily stared at him and picked the child up. She felt as though she was going to faint. The child had called her "_Mum."_ and had _her_ eyes and smile.

"Harry..I thought you were taking your nap.." said James, ruffling the child's small head of hair. Lily looked at Harry, "Harry.." she mumbled. Sirius smirked and turned into a black dog, making Harry jump up and down. "Pup Pup!" he said giggling. Sirius rubbed against Harry's legs as Harry soon wiggled out of Lily's grip and fell on Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes and picked up Harry, "Come, Sirius..we'll go into the other room.."

Sirius wagged his tail and followed Remus happily out of the room. Lily meanwhile, remained on James' lap and stared in the direction they had gone. James looked at Lily and moved some hair out of her face, "Lily..I love you." he said, turning her face slightly and kissing her lips softly.

Lily's eyes widened. She _never_ got kissed by James Potter. "James..I have to tell you something.." she said, heaving a big sigh. James' eyes widened, "You're not pregnant again are you? I mean, not that that wouldn't be good.." he said smirking. Lily's eyes narrowed, "No." she looked at him, "You promise you won't freak out on me.."

"Why would I, Lils?"

"Well.."

"Lily..."

"I think..I'm in the future.."

James' eyes widened, "Lily..you sure you're not over tired?"

"James! This is what I meant by freaking! I swear..last night I was at Hogwarts in my bed, curled up under my blankets in my dorm." she said, getting up.

James stared at her, "Lily..You were dreaming of Hogwarts again."

"No, I wasn't! James, I _know_ I wasn't dreaming. It was 2007 yesterday and now it's..2016." she said softly. A tear ran down her cheek. "I have to get back.." she said quietly. James pursed his lips and rose to his feet. "Would it make you feel better if we went to Hogwarts and talked to Dumbledore?"

"No. I'll write him an owl." she said, going into the other room and passing Sirius and Remus. She pulled out some parchment and a quill from a drawer with some ink and started to write...

Professor Dumbledore,

I have an odd feeling that I'm in the wrong time line. I need to get back to 2007, my seventh year. I woke up here in 2016, but last night, it was only 2007, 14th of November. If you know any spell I can use or anything to suggest, it would be appreciated.

Yours Truly,

Lily Evans/Potter

Lily reread the note a few times, soon calling her owl down to take it. "Take this to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, alright?" she said as the owl hooted softly as Lily took her to the window, opening it and letting her fly. Lily watched and felt arms wrap around her shoulders, "Lily-Flower..You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said nodding. She turned and headed out of the room, going up the stairs and to her room, switching clothes. Lily looked at herself in a mirror; a red jacket over a pink tshirt, a black skirt, and highheeled boots. She smiled alittle and took her brush, slowly brushing her hair. Pictures of the family were around the room, she looked at them as she stood. Glaring at one of Petunia and herself, she walked out of the room and down the stairs, back into the room with the boys and looking at James.

"Let's go to the store. Sirius, do you mind watching Harry for awhile while we're gone?" Sirius looked up from his spot on the floor by Harry, Remus had looked up from his book. "Not at all, Lils. See you later." he said turning back to Harry, who was hugging a teddy bear. Lily smiled and walked over to Harry, kissing his head, "Be good, sweetie." she mumbled.

Lily walked back into the main hall and James helped her with her coat, "After you." he said, opening the door for her. She smiled and walked out, car keys in hand. _"He's such a gentleman.." _ she thought, getting into the driver's side. James sat beside her, pulling on his seatbelt as she did the same. "Where are we going exactly, Lily?"

"Just to the store.."

"What for?"

"I wanna look around." she said nodding and backing out of the drive way. James leaned back and looked out the window, yawning softly as she started off down the street.

Lily turned on the radio softly, she looked around as she came to a stoplight. She barely knew the area, yet it felt like she'd known it forever. As the light turned green, she started again, getting stuck with some potholes and cursing softly. James looked over, "Pot holes?"

"Yeah.." she mumbled. She passed the holes and pulled into the parking lot. Lily pulled the car in and put it in park, looking at James, "You ready?"

He nodded and got out, taking her hand as they walked inside. It was a small mugglemall. James looked around alittle and Lily smiled, _"A mall, great! Maybe I can get a few outfits." _ she thought and walked into a store, finding a few jackets. "What do you think of this one?" she asked James, who was looking around. "It's nice." he said, obviously not paying attention.

"Well excuse me for not being at a Quidditch shop.." she said softly. "Lils, you know me. I'm not the best one to ask for opinions.." he said, leaning on a rack. "Wanna smoothie?" he asked, seeing her paying the cashier. "Sure. Let's go." she said, thanking the cashier and walking out, the two going to a shop across the hall.

"I'll get them." said James, letting her sit down and he going up to the counter. Lily looked around as she sat in the chair at the table, "_This is freaky..2016 and not much as changed at all.."_ she thought and leaned back, "Atleast I can finish my Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay alittle later.." she mumbled, half grinning.

James came back and sat down, two strawberry smoothies in hand. "Here ya go." he said smiling. Lily took a sip and smiled, "Thanks.." she said, sadly. "C'mon Lils..cheer up alright? Obviously I was an arse when we were in school, but something must have happened for you to like me.." he said holding her hand from across the table.

"It's not that..I'm just..confused. Is this how it's gonna be..when I get back to my time? Will I be this friendly to you?" she said looking at him. "I obviously must have fallen for you to have married you and bared you a child, so you must have won my heart somehow." she said, squeezing his hand. "C'mon, I'll drive us home.." she said, standing up and grabbing her bag with her jacket in it, and his hand.

James was silent the whole way home.

James POV

_"Why's Lils so different today? Did I do something wrong-- No. I couldn't have..She wasn't making much sense at the mall..maybe she is sick..I doubt she's from the past. I hope Dumbledore replied with some answers, because I don't have any answers at all." _I thought, sipping my smoothie.

end James POV

The two pulled into the drive way, Lily getting out and locking her door. She looked at James who slowly exited the car, "Lils.." he looked up and saw a clear sky full of stars. "I hope you know, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Lily nodded, looking at him and holding his hand, "You say that like you're dying or something.."

"No, I'm saying it like I care." he said smiling and kissing her cheek. He led her inside and shut the door behind her, helping her with her coat. "We're back!" he announced. Remus walked into the room, a letter in his hands, "For you, Lily." he said softly. Lily took it, ripping it open right away and James looked over her shoulder. Harry and Sirius came in from the other room, Harry in Sirius' arms.

Mrs. Potter,

I haven't any need to help. You know exactly how to get to your own time. Look inside you; I'm sure you'll find the answer you seek.

Dumbledore.

Lily felt tears build in her eyes. Dumbledore was always the only wizard she would turn to if she had a problem; (besides her parents of course) Yet now, he was telling her that he couldn't help her? She wiped her eyes and James hugged her, "Lily.." he mumbled, she clenched the letter in her hand.

"How can I find the answer I seek in myself?" she muttered against James' chest, tears staining. "I wanna go back.." she said softly. James eyes filled with sorrow, hearing his own wife say that she wanted to leave him.

"We'll find something, Lily..I promise.." he said softly.

Lily nodded and looked at him, "James..I--Listen, I'm not wanting to leave you..if that's what you're thin--"

"Then what are you wanting to do, huh Lily?" he asked, rather harshly. "How do I know that the Lily _I_ married will come back to me? If this is your _teenage_ soul, then where's my _wife?_"

Lily shook her head and turned, running up the stairs as tears fell down her face. Harry squirmed in Sirius' arms and motioned to James. James sighed loudly and took Harry into his arms, hugging him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's chapter one. I hope you liked it. There'll be more soon, I promise._

_Lily: Am I gonna be trapped in the past for good?!_

_No..not at all..I don't think..hm..it's a mystery, isn't it Evans? I guess that's up to the reviewers..tell me what you think. Will she EVER get back to 2007? Keep guessing! Review please!_


End file.
